fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine Legion Masks/Tribes
This page lists what kind of Shadow Guard each mask can summon. Wreath Tribe (Phantombeast) The Wreath Tribe(うりす とらいぶ Wurisu Toraibu) were originally the most powerful of the nine neighboring tribes, well-known for their ingenuity and their status as the lynch-pin that kept the tribes from battling with each other. After their champion killed all of them, their bodies merged to form blood-like beings with razor sharp thorns and claws all over them. Since both male and female Wreath Shadow Guards can be summoned, each one is often seen to be the same, and can use the same magic as well. The tribe is able to slice through most known objects with ease and can shoot out the spikes from their bodies. Stalker Tribe (Yaminogaijin) The Stalker Tribe (ストーカーを部族, Sutōkā o buzoku) Were some one fo the msot dangerous of the tribes. They were very proud of their assassins who used Velocity Magic to get in close to their enemies. They kept to themselves hiding in mountains and caves until they were wronged by another tibe or anyone who dared to enter their lands. Sentinel Tribe (Xz791) The Sentinel Tribe ( せんちねる とらいぶ Sentineru Toraibu ) where most known for their knowledge and application of the different kinds of poison and anti-dotes for each of the poisons they used. Their expertise with poisons also ensured outsiders would be careful around them, ensuring no retaliation of one of their poisons or a fight between villages. Even though they where feared, they also managed to build their whole economy on their specialty. When the tribe was killed by their champion their blood fused with poison the tribe was trying to create anti-dotes for. When summoned, several columns of different poisons appear, each one of them seems like 20 feet high from where they seem to walk out of. Culcanin Tribe (Yahoo774) The Culcanin Tribe(カルカニン トライブ Karukanin Toraibu) was known to be the most aerodynamically advanced of the nine tribes, having made there homes in high trees and constantly designing ways to use the wind and weather to their advantage. When the tribe was killed by their champion their blood fused with some feathers the tribe was using to design artificial wings with. When the Culcanin guards are summoned they take the appearence of humanoid bird-like creatures with feathers all over their bodies and sharp bird beaks. Each guard has a different colored pattern of feathers and a differently shaped crest on their head. Kappa Tribe (Claustrophobiatic) The Kappa Tribe (かっぱ とらいぶ Karukanin Toraibu) was originally known to be the most advanced of the nine tribes in terms of fish processing, having traded fishing supplies and fish with the other tribes and based their entire economy upon it. When the tribe was killed by their champion, their blood fused with some leftover fish from the tribe's last finshing run, resulting in their fusion into large Shadow Guards with turtle-esque appearances. They have three fingers that wield elongated nails. When summoned, the Kappa guards are hidden within their shells before they stretch their limbs out of the shell. This acts as a countermeasure against enemies who attack them as they are summoned, allowing them to counter through rapidly rotating their shell and impacting against the enemy, causing massive damage. Dunk Tribe (JoJolion) Dunk Tribe(だんく とらいぶ Danku Toraibu) were originally to be known as one of the most medically advance of the nine tribes, often trading between the tribes in most things, especially herbs. When the champion killed the tribe, most of the blood that was spilled landed on special kinds of herbs, and when fused with their champion, created Shadow Guards with lizard-like apperance's and large clumps of hair all around their bodies. When the guards are first summoned, they are seen in a ball of yellow hair surrounding their body, providing a powerful defense to the mask holder. When the hair is off of the body, the guard's speed and strength increases ten-fold. Arachnid Tribe (Zaregoto) The Arachnid Tribe (あらちにど とらいぶ Arachinido Toraibu) were the tribe with the highest defense power among the other tribes, having a body covered with a material as hard as any other known material. They were a tribe of proficient knights with a huge sense of loyalty and so it was a surprise when the champion killed all the other members without any trace of pity. From the remnants of mounts and bodies cut into pieces sprouted extremely bizarre creatures, maintaining a fearsome appearance that was not common. When invoked, the guards have the appearance of a humanoid hybrid spider coated with a kind of metallic-colored armor. The lower body resembling a spider has four pairs of legs and a wide mouth at the center with several stacked eyes, the back of the body is bit advantaged and allows them to release extremely resistant webs. The upper body has a more human appearance; it is connected to the lower body from the waist, the shoulders are wide and are attached to long arms that hold some sort of spear that is used as a weapon. Is also attached to the upper a small head with a bunch of black eyes. Through the body there is small sensory bristle, especially in the legs, which allow a better visibility of the surroundings through vibrations of the ground. Reaper Tribe (SixpathsofSamoa) 'The Reaper Tribe-' Were renowned for their ability to hunt in packs and devise complex plans to trap their opponents. They were the tribe with the highest intelligience, due to their skill in trapmaking and guerilla style tactics to subdue their enemies or other packs methodically with deadly efficiency.Their need to hunt ended up with them hunting each to near extinction, with their greed, corruption and hatred for all others. They were horribly contorted to their true selves, vile creatures of darkness. Taking the forms of the horrid beast they are today, earning their names as reapers, feasting off the dead of their own and others. When Summoned they appear as Wraiths of a sort with black mist around their figures hiding their appearance for the most. When seen they are a elongated neck with red eye and teeth that can mince flesh, long sharp spines on their back which can deter any counter measure of a ambush from their blind spot, and a long rather powerful tail that has bones protruding from its skin. They rely on their agility and ability to work as a pack, each creature contributing to its task working for the greater good of the team, rather than personal success or merit. Crusader Tribe (The Parius)